User blog:Corbierr/My story, Chapter 4
Chapter 3 Chapter 4-'' The storm had stopped by midnight. By the time I made it to Silver City, it was nearly one thirty. I had been walking for more than three hours, stopping at every noise and checking the map at every turn. I couldn’t take any chances of getting lost or taken away. I made a few rests to eat or catch my breath, but most of the time I was moving through the storm and the lonely suburban town. Now at least I have made it to my first destination. Maybe I could have taken the train that lead to the city directly and took less than an hour, but it would have been too easy to get noticed, and I wanted to stay hidden. I stood at the edge of the town border now, in a small stretch of land that was only grass and a lonely dirt road. I considered getting some sleep right here, but decided against it. I was close to finding Warren, and though I was wet and tired, I was also determined to keep going. Something told me I wouldn’t get any sleep, anyway. I checked the map one last time before advancing to make sure I knew where I was going. The city was fairly small in comparison to the rest of the cities in Terces, but just as overly active. People were still out and about, moving from building to building and streaming through the dark streets in large groups and wandering in every direction. It reminded me of an endless stream of water, always flowing and changing, and if I got lost it seemed it would be almost as bad as getting swept away by the current. I didn’t question why so many people were up so late, and just thanked my luck that they were. Thanks to the lights of all the buildings, I could still mostly see where I was going, which I was thankful for. I put my flashlight away. I tucked my map into my bag and pulled my hoodie down, trying to blend in. The buildings themselves were much larger than I was used to, and I was feeling a little overwhelmed, longing for the peace and quiet and simple buildings back home in Autumn Brook. I knew I had come too far to turn back, but this was a little too much. I was sure I would get lost in the crowds and never get out. Neon lights, blinding in the otherwise dim lighting, were everywhere, most advertising concerts or plays- I assumed I was in the theatre district. Every so often I would check faces of people who I could get a good glimpse of, wondering if I could see my father in the crowds. But as far as I could tell, he wasn’t here. Probably at home, asleep and unaware that both my mother and I had left him. Shaking off the thought, I continued on, gradually getting more comfortable at slipping my way through the mobs of people and kept barely managing not to collide with anyone and make myself noticed. My new destination point was a statue my mother marked on the map, the one next to the fountain I visited with my parents years ago when I was a kid. I remembered it vividly, though I was only about seven at the time. “Make a wish, sweetie,” My mother had smiled, handing me a quarter. I had grinned, thought up a wish, and tossed the quarter in the fountain. When asked what I wished for, I simply reminded them that if I told them, it wouldn’t come true. I remember my wish still, a wish to be a princess like the girls in fairytales, and live the perfect life with my perfect prince. It made me laugh now, at the whole perfect life idea. I had already had a perfect life, but I didn’t realize it until now when it was taken away from me. Still, just remembering the fountain wasn’t a big help in actually finding it. After what seemed like an hour of searching, I finally gave up and asked a local. “Excuse me, miss, where is the statue near the fountain? The one of Jerimiah Pierce?” I asked. “About a block from the television station,” They answered, before going on their way. I perked up. That wasn’t too far from where I was now. I thanked her and hurried on my way, running and shoving to get through. A couple of times I slipped in the flooded streets, but just stood up, shook off the water from my already wet clothes, and continued on. Finally I made it; the statue and the fountain. I paused and sat down to admire the large bronze statue of our first leader and unifier, Jerimiah Pierce. I admired him. He was said to have come at a time when Terces needed help the most and made us the country we were today, and his statue helped represent him in all of his glory- Standing proud and tall, with a look of vision and ambition on his metallic face. Our current leader, Victor Pierce, was his great great grand-son. Both of them were the sort of person I wished I could one day be- a hero. With that in mind, I returned to my map. Thrill jolted through me once I realized how close I was to where my cousin was said to be. Though it died when I learned where I was to go next. I had expected a building, somewhere safe and normal and dignified, somewhere where somebody would actually be living. I had to stop expecting things, though, because instead I had to go into a sewer. Yes, a ''sewer, according to the small circle with an X that my mother marked, “Sewer.” So there was no way I could have read it wrong. Sighing, I put the map away and looked for the sewer grate, at the same time I was trying to convince myself that I actually was about to go exploring in an oversized sink drain to find a cousin I just learned existed. Strange day. When I finally found the grate my mother marked, which was in a smelly, dark alley with graffiti covered walls and a dumpster unfortunately close by, I realized another problem; Removing the grate itself. Sighing, I got down on my hands and knees and tried to pick it up or slide it or anything, ''but it was no use. I stopped to rest my sore hands and considered again getting rest for the night and continuing in the morning. Just as I was about to curl up near the fountain, I heard a voice. “Can I help you?” I whipped around. A man loomed over me, arms crossed. He was large and muscular, looking like he could crush me with just his foot alone. He had the look of a mountain man about him, which looked out of place in the city. His left eye was covered by an eye patch, and I didn’t want to imagine why. “Wh...where did you...” “I was in the area.” He said briskly. “Now, more importantly, who are you and what do you want?” “None of your business,” I snapped, the hair on the back of my neck beginning to bristle. The man walked closer. I gulped. Then he leaned down, so I could see his bright blue eye, and a long scar that ran down his left cheek. “Let me guess. You’re looking for Warren?” “How did you...” “Mr. Riley is my boss.” He straightened up, and then cracked his knuckles. “And unless you have a good reason to see him, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” I stumbled back against one of the walls, searching for the right words to say. “My...My mother went missing. P-Paulina Spell? She...she sent me here...Warren’s my cousin...” “Cousin?” I nodded nervously. “Ye-yeah...” He looked me over, then before I knew it, he lunged at me. I let out a cry and tried to scramble away, but tripped over my own feet. The scary man loomed over me. “I don’t take very kindly to liars.” I opened my mouth to try and reason with him, but then I heard a small scratching noise. He noticed too, and his mouth widened into a grin, and he dropped to his knees. “Here, mousey mousey mousey...come on out, I won’t hurt you.” Confused and a little freaked out, yes, but I also knew an opportunity when I saw one. I tried to scramble away when I heard him let out a small yelp, and noticed the mouse scurrying away and him shaking his hand, blood dripping down. I kept moving, when he turned, wiping his hand on his shirt. “Hey, where you going?” I froze. My mouth simply hung open, unsure what to say. “I thought you wanted to see your cousin.” Was this a trick? “Well, I do, but...” He seemed to study me for a moment, then let out a laugh- one that was almost too jolly to seem true. “I see- you’re scared of me, aren’t you?” Before I answered, he laughed again. “Sorry, kiddo, I was just messing with you. It’s my way of greeting rookies, you see? I really hope I didn’t scare you too much, sometimes I go a little overboard.” The man looked away and scratched his neck. “I’m supposed to intimidate enemies, you see? I was going to let you go...then that ''adorable ''mouse appeared, and I guess you’re glad it did, eh?” He let out a laugh. “Uh...” ''What just happened? '' “Look, you can go and see your cousin, I just wanted to mess with you a little bit. No harm done, right? I don’t really like hurting people.” The man seemed honestly concerned. But since I was still nervous, all I could do was shake my head. “Good. Now, let’s get you down into that sewer.” Then he looked me over. “But first, there’s a fee.” “What?” I echoed. “You want my money?” “Come on, kiddo, do you want to go into that sewer or not? Money, hand some over.” He held out his hand expectantly. I didn’t know what he wanted the money for, but I wouldn’t argue with a guy like this. I dug through my bag and handed him the small stack of cash. His expression seemed to light up as he took it and he licked his lips, reminding me of a dog with a bowl full of meat. Then he stuffed it into his pocket. “Thank you for the tip, your donation is well appreciated. Now come on, let’s get you in that sewer.” He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the grate. “Don’t you need some sort of tools to-“ He bent down and lifted the grate up with his bare hands, even though one was still bleeding, resting it on the ground next to him. “You may enter.” I blinked. “You’re really strong.” I said numbly. “I know.” The man laughed. “But you’re injured; don’t you need some medicine? That mouse was probably carrying some disease.” “I’ll be fine, kid. Go on, don’t want to keep Warren waiting. Tell the boss I said hi, though.” I nodded, and descended the ladder. --------- The sewer was long and dark and smelled of rotting ''everything. ''I tried not to breathe in the possibly poisonous air as I walked through, using my flashlight beam to light the way. It was filled with garbage and cold, stone walls that seemed to be closing in on me. It was silent except for the faint yet constant drip of water and the stream of sewage. I stayed on the right side, away from the river of filth that flowed through the middle. Every so often I would step on something gross, or see a rat, or nearly trip, and had to steady myself before walking on. I couldn’t let fear or disgust get in the way. I’ve come too far to let something stop me from finding my cousin. The farther I walked the longer and smaller the sewer seemed, and I had no clue when I was meant to stop. Maybe Warren wasn’t even down here, maybe my mother got it wrong. Maybe I wasn’t even going in the right direction. But I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, and exhausted, and sick. “Warren?” I called, down the echo-y tunnel. “Are you…Are you down here? I’m your cousin, apparently…Warren, where are you? I need to talk to you…please?” I walked even farther. He had to be somewhere. I couldn’t even let myself consider the possibility that he wasn’t. I trusted my map, I somehow trusted the super strong guy that let me down here, and I trusted my mother most of all. He had to be here. “Hello?” I called again. “Anybody h-“ A strike from behind cut my words and breath short. The flashlight dropped onto the ground and rolled just out of reach. I fell on my hands and knees in the sewage and turned to face my attacker, while instinctively trembling away from another blow. But they were masked with darkness. I couldn’t even tell their gender. Then even more shapes appeared, surrounding me on all sides. “Who are you and what do you want? We’ve got a message from Donny telling us someone wanted us.” Asked a young man’s voice. A flashlight was shone directly in my eyes. I winced away from the beam and stammered my answer. “M-Mandy, Mandy Spell. I…I came to see Warren…” He snorted. “Well you’ve found him, so spill. What do you want from me?” So this was my cousin. Couldn’t say I was too thrilled. “Well…” “And how did you find us?!” I could hear Warren’s footsteps moving even closer, though I couldn’t see him thanks to the light that was still blinding me. I also heard the clicking of a gun. I’ve never been near a real one, but saw them on the television before, and knew I was in trouble. “Well?!” “My mother. My mother has been taken, and…” “Yeah right.” Another voice snapped. “She’s probably a spy, or one of those filthy borgs.” Borgs? What were borgs? “I’m not a spy,” I whined. “I just need your help.” “And why should we help you? How do we know we can trust you?” Warren demanded. “We don’t even know who you are. We don’t help strangers.” “But we’re cousins!” I shouted. This was getting on my nerves. Why couldn’t he just listen? Everybody laughed. “Cousins?” He mocked. “That’s the dumbest thing I ever heard. What makes you think-“ I stood up. “Paulina. Paulina Spell. She’s your aunt, right? She has to be. She’s my mother, and she’s gone, and she sent me to find you!” Now that I was standing, the light was out of my eyes, and I could see his face. He looked to be just a little older than I was, and I had to admit he was kind of handsome despite the grime. His hair was dark and thick and messy, falling in tangles and layers. I thought his eyes were brown, but I couldn’t tell in the darkness. And he was tall, looming over me, but not as much as the scary strong man from earlier. It was a little intimidating, but I refused to let this guy win. I can’t believe this was my cousin, who I had come to for help. Warren’s eyes seemed to light up. “How do you know my aunt Paulina?” “I told you, she’s my mother! She’s missing! She gave me this map to find you.” I pulled out the map. “See?” “It does look like her handwriting…though it could be forged.” ''Forged? ''I wanted to rip this guy to pieces. “Are you serious?!” “Very well, come with us.” He decided. “We’ll find out the truth.” “But I’m telling'' you the truth!” “Maybe you are, and maybe you aren’t. I can’t trust you until I know for sure. You may have been able to convince Donny, but I’m not as easy to trick.” Warren snapped. I assumed Donny was the name of that really strong guy. I wished he were my cousin instead. “Come on.” Still surrounded, I had no choice but to follow him, and hope my mother was right. Category:Blog posts